Neon Genesis Evangelion: Guardian
by ShadowGundam16
Summary: AU set after episode 15. The world of Evangelion twisted by me. The Angels attacks are getting more powerful and Nerv acquires two more children. Chapter 5 is up!
1. Chapter 1

'_Alone…I'm alone…'_

_The darkness beckoned and pulled Shinji deeper into its embrace. It felt familiar…like an embrace he hadn't felt in years._

_Shinji looked up into the twisted, contorted face of his mother._

'_It can't be…' He stared in absolute horror of the apparition holding him to her breast._

_She possessed Unit-01's horn on her fore head along with a brightened version of its eerie eye color. Her mouth was slightly open exposing her extremely sharp canines._

'_Shinji…mine forever…'_

Shinji jumped up quickly in bed screaming.

As his screaming fit subsided, the last pieces of his dream floated in front of his eyes before fading. The first her smile, the second…those eyes…bright green, almost yellow irises…

Shinji shook his head in an effort to clear his thoughts.

After an ice cold shower, Shinji held a cup of hot tea.

He sat at the kitchen table with a melancholic expression adorning his face. It was just turning six a.m.

'Pretty soon, it'll be time for everyone to get up.' Shinji sighed to himself.

He chugged the scalding black tea. It was worth it to have something else to focus on.

He rose from the table, washed his cup and started preparing breakfast.

Misato hugged her knees to her chest and looped her arms around them.

Shinji's scream had awakened a memory Misako thought was buried. It was the same scream she used to scream…in that place…

Before the floodgate of her memories could be unleashed on her psyche, she chugged down three beers in rapid succession.

As her mind clouded the memories washed away. That was all she cared about…

Shinji set plates of food for the girls of the house, packed lunches for himself and Asuka and poured another cup of black tea. Strangely, he liked it.

As usual Asuka stormed into the kitchen.

There was a towel wrapped around her body and she was trembling lightly.

"Shinji!" She yelled.

He was lost in the murky depths of his tea.

"Hey idiot!" She continued, still trying to gain his attention.

"SHINJI!"

The boy finally realized he was being called and turned his head to the angered redhead.

"Yes?"

She took a moment to decide whether to keep talking or murder him. "Shinji, you left the water on cold!"

"Is it my fault you never look before you leap?" He said while looking back into his tea.

Asuka decided to let him have that one. Normally, he would never speak to her like that. She would get him back of course.

Asuka left the room and came back in her school uniform. She sat down and ate her breakfast, occasionally throwing venomous glares at the boy who didn't look up from his drink.

Misato entered the kitchen oblivious to whatever was going on. She ate her breakfast and washed it down with another can of beer, mulling over dug up memories.

Shinji opened the door for his friends.

"Hey Shinji," Toji and Kensuke greeted, before popping their heads in the doorway.

"Good Morning Misato!"

Misato took another sip of beer before going to the bathroom.

The two boys stared after her shocked.

It was just after lunch and the boys were still lost in their self-pity. So lost, they never noticed Shinji leave the school grounds.

Asuka saw her opportunity to get some much deserved payback…

She followed Shinji as he took a train to…somewhere.

It was a crystal clear lake.

She found him standing in front of it. Then he kneeled as he looked into his reflection.

"Shinji" She called to him.

"A-Asuka,"

He was surprised to see her standing there.

"What are you doing here?" He said rising from his kneeling position and turning to face her.

She smirked at him. "It's simple."

Asuka unbuttoned the top three buttons of her shirt. She caught the blush on Shinji's face. She grabbed a finger from his right hand and drew a line from her left collarbone to just above her breast.

Shinji's face turned bright red and he tried to pull his hand away but she tightened her grip.

He tried again and Asuka let go as he began pulling back.

For a moment the whole predicament played out in his head. Asuka planted herself in the path of his escape and left him standing on the edge of the lake. She baited him with touching her then used his momentum to let him fall into the water.

'Clever…' he thought.

Asuka laughed at him. "Next time, put the water back." She said smirking, and then was off on her merry way.

The night greeted him with a different dream.

_There was a figure standing amongst prone bodies. The figure turned to Shinji._

"_Your _Guardian _can't help you now."_

_Her yellow green eyes burned bright and then she raised the gun._

"_Goodbye…Shinji…"_

_She fired._

Once again, Shinji woke up screaming. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and panted lightly.

Another cold shower helped him partially forget.

He smirked as an idea came into his head. Sure he would die afterwards but it would be worth it.

Instead of getting fully clothed, he put on only his boxers and snuck into Asuka's room. His resolve weakened as he saw her laying there. Then she smirked in her sleep and it ignited the flames again.

He slid back her covers and froze. Asuka lay there with only her panties on.

'Oh well…now or never...'

Shinji straddled the sleeping girl, who woke up.

"Shinji?" She whispered.

Before anymore words could be said he pinned both of her arms over her head.

Her eyes went wide as she realized she was only in her panties.

Part of her wanted to fight. Another part was enjoying this in a strange way. His eyes only looked like this in battle. That fearless look…

The last part of her was afraid. After all, he could practically have his way with her. In truth, she wouldn't mind…

Shinji smirked as if he could read her thoughts. Her eyes held an innocent look he never saw before. Deeper in he could read the fear.

Shinji used his other hand to stroke her face, down her neck stopping where she stopped yesterday.

His smile widened as she moaned softly.

Asuka felt as if her body was aflame. Another involuntary moan came as Shinji's line passed over her nipple, which had hardened through the cold and now, the arousal.

"Shinji…"

A need arose when she called his name like that. His self-control was breaking down as his judgment became clouded. He had to stop it now or…it would lead to something he didn't want to do.

'But, the goal wasn't accomplished!" His mind screamed at him.

Shinji stopped torturing the poor girl and brushed a few strands from her face.

"Asuka," he said huskily.

Asuka's eyes got cloudy her body naturally reacted, preparing to receive…

He bent closer to her face.

Asuka was glad for the low light or he would have seen the massive blush on her face and much of her body.

He breathed on her lightly as he said, "Does it still tickle when I do that?"

She had no idea what he was talking about until it dawned on her.

'The Boredom Kiss.'

She would never admit it but she liked it but was still a little angry over the fact he didn't kiss her back.

She closed her eyes and poked her lips out waiting for him…

…and waiting…

…and…waiting…

She opened her eyes to see Shinji's smirk.

'He was teasing me!' She realized.

Shinji left her room afterwards, leaving Asuka with her thoughts and desires.

Asuka put her hand on her breast where he touched it.


	2. Chapter 2

As Shinji's euphoria waned, he thought about Asuka's actions during the whole ordeal.

A wave of guilt washed over him.

'Maybe…I teased her too hard…'

He was about to turn around and go back in to apologize when Misato emerged from her room.

This was one of the times he wished she woke up in a drunken stupor.

This morning it was not to be.

"Shinji, what are you doing?"

"Uh…uh…um…" His mind went blank.

"Shinji?"

"Yes?"

"What are you doing, especially in your underwear?"

Shinji made a series of incoherent noises while sidestepping to his bedroom.

"What?"

Shinji shut the door quickly and breathed a sigh of relief.

_Guardian_

Shinji was in the kitchen as usual cooking breakfast.

Asuka walked in and sat down quietly. The look in her eyes was a distant one.

"Good morning Asuka." Misato said, trying to start up a conversation.

"Hey." Her response was quiet, unusual for the girl.

Misato raised an eyebrow.

"Shinji."

The boy nearly jumped out of his socks. After his heart slowed down and he got his breathing under control, he answered.

"Yes Misato?"

She took note of his behavior. "Do you know what's wrong with Asuka?" She said pointing her thumb at the girl who was smiling to herself.

Both of them looked at her.

Misato looked back at him with her eyebrows still up.

He couldn't tell her, it would be weird. He opted for a shrug as a calm presence took over his mind.

"Who knows…I don't even think she knows herself…" he said, dishing out the meals.

Shinji sat at the table with his tea.

Misato noticed this.

"Oh, I didn't know you were a tea man." She said with a smirk.

"Me either…" he said quietly.

After the meal they left the house together. Today was some scheduled tests and Misako had a few meetings.

_Guardian_

Ritsuko Akagi sat at her desk lighting yet another cigarette. Papers were stacked in a neat pile to the left with a folder containing the fifth and sixth children's data.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a phone call.

Ritsuko picked up the phone and closed her eyes, savoring the taste of the cigarette as she puffed.

"Hello?"

"_Hi Ritzie,"_a female voice said over the line.

Ritsuko's eyes snapped open. She crushed the cigarette in the ashtray.

"Why are you calling me?"

"_Apparently I was chosen, but tell me, how does it feel knowing the man you're sleeping with was with your mother?"_

"Shut up."She growled.

"_How does it feel knowing he's comparing you to her and her to her?"_

"Shut. Up."

"_No matter what you do, you'll always be in her shadow…am I right Ritzie?"_

Ritsuko shuddered as an ice cold hand gripped her heart.

"Fuck you."

"_Oh-ho-ho, But you'll always be his play thing. He's already screwing you like he did your mother. When he's tired of you, he'll kill you…just…like…her." _The voice laughed a sadistic laugh. _"I'll be seeing you soon Ritzie. Best of luck with a man who is not even fully committed…"_

Ritsuko could practically feel the smile through the phone.

"_Bye-bye now."_

The line went dead.

Ritsuko slammed the phone on the receiver, but that wasn't enough. She picked up and slammed it three more times.

There was a knock on the door. "Dr. Akagi." Maya's voice came through. "The tests are about to start."

Ritsuko straightened herself up and walked over to the door. Pushing the last of the conversation from the forefront of her mind and opened the door.

She was greeted by Maya Ibuki's warm smile and gave her one of her own.

"Let's go Maya."

_Guardian_

After the tests were completed, the pilots were released.

In the male locker room, Shinji showered.

'The LCL didn't feel weird today…'

He turned the water off and sat on the bench.

He became so lost in his thoughts that he forgot to put on his clothes. He sat there for a good hour pondering different reasons why.

"Shinji…"

Shinji turned his head to the blue-haired, red-eyed pale-skinned beauty at the entrance of the locker room.

"Rei," he stood to greet her. "How are you?"

Time froze. Rei blushed and looked away.

"What's wrong?"

Her eyes kept flicking to him and away again.

"Your clothes, Shinji…"

Shinji looked down and back up. "Oh, right…sorry." He said with a deep blush on his face.

He quickly put on his clothes. "So, what brings you here?"

"Tell me why."

"Huh?"

"Tell me why I have these…these…_feelings_ I've never had before? Tell me why Shinji." Rei was getting worked up, something Shinji had never seen out of her before.

"Rei…you have to calm down." He said as that mysterious presence entered his mind again. He put his hands on her shoulders. She was beginning to relax at his touch

"Shinji…"

Shinji pulled her into a hug.

'This kind of thing caused those feelings to surface.' Rei thought, but she found herself enjoying the simple contact.

"Rei…"

"Yes?" She said looking him in the face.

"Were you talking about me?" he asked bluntly.

Shinji caught the blush and smirked. He kissed her on her forehead, causing the blush to get darker.

"I'll see you later Rei."

Rei watched him as he walked away, mixed _feelings_ sweeping through her.

"Shinji…"

_Guardian_

The rest of the day was uneventful.

Misato was buried under paperwork, and Asuka was with Hikari.

That left Shinji at home, by himself.

Shinji lay on his bed floating between sleep and wakefulness.

The constant tug-of-war wore him down and sleep won.

_That figure was standing before him again._

_He could make out more about her._

_She was just a little shorter than he was; her hair was down to the small of her back though he couldn't make out the color. _

_Those eerie yellow-green eyes stared at him._

'_Do you like what you see Shinji?'_

_He looked down to see she was naked._

_Shinji blushed but he was aroused._

_She moved toward him. 'So you do.'_

_He involuntarily took steps back and fell onto his bed._

_She straddled him._

'_Now Shinji, allow me to give you the…ultimate pleasure.' She purred, her eyes getting brighter._

_She reached over his head and took the pillow cover off the pillow._

'_Hold still for me Shinji.' She said with another sadistic smile._

_She wrapped the cover around his neck._

_He tried in vain to reach for his neck but he couldn't move his arms._

_She pulled it tight cutting off his oxygen._

_She leaned into his face. 'My Shinji…'_

_She kissed him on the lips, down his neck, chest, and abdomen._

'_When did I get naked?' he thought to himself._

_She then slid her mouth over his erection._

'_My Shinji…'_

_As he climaxed the last of his oxygen gave out. She kissed him again._

'_Mine…and mine alone…'_

_Guardian_

**(Read and Review)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Commander Ikari."

"What is it Shigeru?"

"We've been picking up the same wave patterns for the last three nights."

"Angels?"

"The Magi have yet to confirm." Maya added from her station.

Commander Ikari grunted. "Fuyutsuki, keep me informed." Gendo ordered as he left the bridge.

Gendo made a beeline for Ritsuko's office. He didn't even knock as he entered.

"What the hel-lo Gendo…"

"Ritsuko."

The blonde blushed. "Yes?"

Gendo pressed a switch on the wall that made the windows one way, and then locked the door.

"When we are done here, come to the bridge." He whispered as he pulled her toward him.

He kissed her and slowly removed her jacket and she removed his.

Gendo emerged some time later a little flushed and he straightened his clothes as he went into the bridge.

That of course left Ritsuko to do everything else. She had to collect and reorganize the papers that got swept off the desk.

_Gendo picked her up after clearing off her desk. They were both naked._

"_Gendo…" she moaned softly as he entered her over and over again._

_They hit their sexual peak at the same time._

"_Gendo!"_

"_Yui!"_

'Next time, he'll be screaming my name…and then I'll finally have something _she_ didn't…'

_-Guardian-_

Ritsuko walked into a busy bridge.

"Commander you requested my presence?"

He had his usual emotionless look and his hands in front of his face blocking his mouth.

"Maya, show Dr Akagi the patterns."

The main screen became filled the three wave patterns.

"What do you think Dr Akagi?" he asked.

"Hmm, Maya can you put a side-by-side of the Angels' patterns please?"

Maya nodded and the screen changed to the three wavelengths on the left and the Angels' patterns on the right.

Ritsuko moved closer to the screen and analyzed it. "They are similar here and here."

She pointed to four high and low points they shared.

"Maya now bring up the Evangelion wave patterns."

The main screen split into three views with the Evangelion Units' wave patterns.

There was a collective gasp.

"The anomaly's wave pattern is very similar to that of…"

She pointed to the wave pattern in the middle.

"Evangelion Unit 1."

Gendo nodded. "Makoto, calculate the origin of the wavelength."

Just as he was closing in on it, the anomaly disappeared.

"It vanished sir."

_-Guardian-_

Shinji woke up from his wet dream.

He sighed. "It was so vivid…I could swear…"

Shinji shook it off. There would be more time to think about it later.

This time the cold shower didn't wash away the images, so he settled for a scalding hot one.

Misato sat at the table. She fingered an unopened beer while Shinji cooked up breakfast on a lovely Sunday morning.

"Shinji…Is everything okay?"

"What do you mean Misato?"

"Asuka is quiet, Rei keeps blushing, and you keep…doing…this…_strange thing_...I have no idea what is going on anymore. So you're going to tell me."

"Misato…I don't know what to say." He said quietly.

He placed a plate of food in front of her. "I'm going to go for a walk."

As Shinji turned the corner to walk down the street he heard, "Shinji wait!"

He spotted Asuka running toward him in white shorts and a striped tank top.

When she caught up to him she asked, "Where are you going?"

"Just wandering…"

"Are you going to run away again?"

"I would if I could…" A second later he realized he had said this statement out loud.

She closed the small gap between them. "You would leave me?"

Shinji blushed in embarrassment and shock. This was definitely not the same Asuka.

Still he prepared himself for an inevitable slap. He had to change the subject.

"So uh…"

"No, you're not getting out of here that easily. Answer the question Shinji. …You were going to leave me…" The last part came out with a solemn tone.

"Asuka…"

"Answer!" She yelled, pain coloring the word.

"I don't know Asuka! I just don't know…"

She hugged him tightly, her head against his chest.

"Asuka?"

He was going to protest but he felt her body rack with sobs. He faltered, split between comforting her or pulling away and running.

He inwardly sighed. He put his arms around and stroked her hair, using soothing words to calm her nerves.

_-Guardian-_

Ritsuko went over the data a fourth time.

'Why are they so similar? What are you hiding Eva? What are you doing…Yui?'

In this situation the Magi were still debating.

A little piece of her screamed, 'Why do we even trust those damned things? They are composed of _her _feelings anyway so why not trust our own logic? Who gives a FUCK what those _damned machines think?'_

Another piece rose up. 'But it's mommy's legacy. We have to use it because it's the greatest invention and…our only connection with her'_._

Ritsuko's heart started to quicken. A cigarette smoothed this problem.

Her office and her thoughts were quiet as she worked her way through half a carton.

The phone on top of her desk showed a red light showing an incoming call.

She pressed the speaker button.

"What is it?"

"_The new pilots are here. Unit 05 is being shipped from Russia. The Commander wants you down here to greet them in his place."_

Ritsuko sighed. "I'll be there soon Maya."

_-Guardian-_

Before Ritsuko stood children: a boy and a girl.

The boy stood at least a head taller than the other pilots and had chin-length black hair. He possessed a lean muscular frame and strange glowing magenta eyes. He wore a dark grey jean cargo shorts, a crimson short-sleeve shirt and a black sleeveless zip-up hoodie with the hood concealing his eyes, leaving only the bottom part of his nose and mouth in view. White hi-top sneakers were on his feet.

The girl was half a head shorter than Maya and had pale blonde hair shot through with red streaks. Her hair reached the small of her back. She possessed a lean frame with grapefruit-sized breasts and shapely rear. She was dressed in spandex short-shorts, a light purple vest that cut of a couple inches after her breasts and white hi-top sneakers with purple laces.

"Nado and Mizuki, welcome to Nerv." She greeted them and handed them a manual each.

The boy, Nado, replied, "Thank you." He said in a strangely accented voice.

Mizuki just gave her a smile.

"If you'll follow me, then I'll show you to Commander Ikari's office."

The teens nodded and followed her.

As they walked, Ritsuko kept looking at Mizuki through the corner of her eye.

_-Guardian-_

For the past couple of hours, Shinji and Asuka had been in the park talking. They shared stories of their pasts and realized what they had in common.

Asuka put her head on Shinji's shoulder and held his hand. "Shinji…"

"Yes?"

"Are you still leaving?"

Her voice still had that innocent undertone. She sounded so vulnerable and he could tell she was on the verge of tears again.

"Asuka…I…I won't leave…okay?"

He stroked her hair.

She turned her face up to him.

"Shinji…"

He leaned down and gave her a passionate kiss which she returned.

_-Guardian-_

After dinner Shinji was in his room staring at his ceiling. His SDAT player was retired for the night and he drank in the blessed silence.

On the corners of his conscious nibbled sleep and the mysterious woman who haunted his dreams.

Shinji gave in and his eyes gradually closed.

_She was waiting for him. She lay in very seductive position; even her eyes were beginning to be a part of Shinji's arousal._

'_I was waiting for you…shall we continue from where we left off?'_

_-Guardian-_

**(How do you like the story so far? Reviews please)**


	4. Chapter 4

Makoto's fingers raced across the keyboard.

"Commander Ikari I've nearly got a lock on the anomaly!" Makoto yelled, overcome by his excitement.

Commander Ikari's placid expression gave no signs as to keep talking or be quiet.

So Makoto kept working.

"Fuyutsuki, call Dr. Akagi and get her here."

_-Guardian-_

Ritsuko laid against her desk with a crazed look on her face and a half-smoked cigarette in her hand.

"Why of all the potential children did he have to bring _her_ here?" she hissed. "This time he has gone too far…if I'm too survive I must…"

Beep-Beep. _"Dr Akagi, report to the bridge. Dr Akagi please report to the bridge." _Maya's voice rang through the intercom.

Dr Akagi spun with such force it scattered papers on her desk.

"This had better be important Gendo…"

_-Guardian-_

Gendo listened as the sliding door opened and Ritsuko's heels clicked into the room.

"I'm here," she started. "What's happening?"

'_So impatient…' _he thought to himself. "Makoto is zeroing in on the location of anomaly."

"Your presence was needed Doctor." Fuyutsuki added.

After fifteen minutes of everyone listening to the rapid clicking of keyboard keys, Makoto spoke up again.

"Sir, the anomaly's broadcast point is…" _'Why am I hesitating?'_

"What is it Makoto?" Ritsuko yelled her voice full of impatience.

"Its origin point is…Misato's apartment…"

"Misato…Commander should we send a team over?"

Gendo slowly closed his eyes. "No. Ritsuko, you're going to call Misato and have her do a search of her house. Keep her on the phone and have her report everything."

"Roger." Ritsuko said as she walked out.

_-Guardian-_

Misato was finally enjoying a night of restful sleep. Without the booze coaxing her to sleep, she found her dreams were listless; not the drifting between memories.

Her peaceful world was broken by the irritating ring of her telephone.

Misato groggily rose preparing a string of strong words to throw at the person who dared to call at two thirty-five.

She picked up the phone and held it to her hair.

"What?" She hissed into the phone letting venom infect the word.

"_Misato, its Ritsuko."_

"Ritsuko, what would possess you to call me at nearly THREE IN THE MORNING!" Venom still dripped from her voice.

"_There's a potential threat in your house."_

"Angels?"

"_We don't know for sure, but we need you to clear your apartment."_

"Okay, I'm going to hang up."

"_I have orders to keep you on the phone while you clear."_

"Shit, you better be real silent then."

Misato checked her room, the kitchen, the living room, the bathroom and Asuka's room.

"_Are you ready for this Misato?"_

"What did I tell you?"

Misato placed her hand on the door and slowly pushed it.

As it slid open, she noticed a soft glow emanating around Shinji.

She approached the bed and noticed a figure standing at the foot of the bed.

"Hey!" she growled and the figure turned toward her.

"Oh, you must be the one of the two who has claim over my Shinji's heart."

The figure appeared before Misato and grabbed her throat.

"I'll kill you first, and then the other and the 'key' will be in my control…"

Misato struggled a little bit as she was hoisted into the air. Misato bashed the figure on the side of the head with the phone and was dropped.

The figure stumbled back gripping her head. "I'll kill you for that one!" she growled.

She charged at Misato, who simply dodged the charge and pulled her handgun from its holster.

Misato lined a shot with a kneecap and fired.

The figure grunted and fell on its side gripping the wounded body part.

While keeping the gun trained on the female she pulled a cell phone out of her pocket.

She dialed the number for Ritsuko's office and moments later the woman answered.

"_Misato what happened?"_

"Send a car and have someone bring heavy-duty cuffs."

"_Misato, tell me what happened."_

"Just send the car! I'll debrief you _and _the commander at the same time." She said in a tone not to be argued with.

The line was silent for a few moments.

"_It's on its way."_

"Thank you."

Misato placed the phone back in her pocket and focused on the figure.

She couldn't glean any details from the low lighting so she gave up.

"Who are you?"

I am SEELIA." The figure said with a smile.

Misato looked at Shinji. The glow was gone and his face was peaceful.

'Shinji…'

_-Guardian-_

Shinji stared out the window, not paying much attention to anything else going on in the classroom.

He was remembering how abruptly his dream ended leaving him in the most peaceful black void.

"Mr. Ikari!" the teacher yelled.

Shinji barely turned his head to look at the teacher.

"If you would be so kind as to answer this formula-"

"No thank you."

The teacher was preparing to yell something else but there was a knock on the door and the principal entered. They exchanged a few words before he waved for the two in the doorway to enter.

The first to enter was a beautiful girl. She had a nice figure that stuck in the minds of some of the boys and long pale-blonde hair that had red streaks through it.

Shinji realized if he stood up she would just come to his shoulder.

The boys in the classroom let out low whistles and cat calls.

One of the girls said, "No shame…" and some of the girls giggled.

The next to enter was a tall boy with a lean muscular figure. Over his uniform he wore a black, sleeveless zip-up hoodie with the hood on his head. It was pulled down so his eyes could not be seen.

It was the girls turn to whisper about the mysterious boy.

Somewhere behind Shinji he heard a scoff and, "Girls…"

The teacher cleared his throat. "This is Mizuki and Nado and they are new here."

"Obviously." Said a certain redhead.

The teacher faltered. "You can take a seat anywhere." He addressed the two teens.

_-Guardian-_

Shinji picked at his lunch distracted. Remnants of his dream still haunted him.

Toji and Kensuke had been trying to strike up a conversation but he wasn't responding.

"Excuse me, are you Shinji?" a voice said.

Shinji looked up into the smiling face of Mizuki.

"Um, yes I am. You're Mizuki right?"

"Mm-hmm."

Kensuke nudged Toji. "Dude she's super hot!" He whispered in his friend's ear.

Toji nodded. "It seems like Shinji gets all the action."

Before anymore words could be exchanged a familiar alarm went off.

_-Guardian-_

**Thought I stalled for long enough. Time for a battle…**


	5. Chapter 5

The three Evangelions faced down their strange striped adversary.

Eva-01 peeked around the building it was hiding behind and fired. All that did was go through the Angel and hit the building behind it.

"What should we do? Nothing seems to be working!" Shinji asked the control room.

"Shinji…" Gendo said through the vid-feed.

A few moments passed between them.

"You are weak and you are a fool."

"What? Why are you-?"

"Quiet. Prove your worth. Lead the charge and destroy the Angel…"

Gendo cut the transmission before Shinji could respond.

"Was that wise Gendo? _She _wouldn't like what you said to him."

"I don't care. We need results." _'…and I want to see exactly what he can do.'_

_-Guardian-_

Shinji froze. His thoughts were all over the place, but his feelings reverberated between anger and shock.

"Dammit!"

Eva-01 roared and charged the Angel, its rifle blazing to no effect. Then he was stuck.

The readings in the control room went crazy.

"What's that?" Misato cried.

"They're high-energy readings! It activated its AT Field.

"What's the status of Unit 1?" Ritsuko asked.

"The external power supply is gone and it's getting sucked into…the shadow?" Maya reported looking at a camera feed.

"What? That can't be right." Ritsuko mumbled.

At this point, the only visible part of Unit 1 was its arms, head and half of the torso.

"Shinji!" both girls yelled in unison as they charged forward. Both gripped Unit 1's arms and prepared to pull.

"Retreat" Gendo's voice slowly floated over the comm.

"WHAT?" Asuka yelled.

"Understood," Rei responded.

Unit 0 went to Unit 2 and began to pry it from Unit 1's only visible body part.

"Shinji…Shinji…" the redhead muttered as she fought against Unit 0's grip.

"We have to pull back!"

"Shut up Wondergirl! We have to save that stupid idiot!"

Misato's eyes widened. She grabbed a radio and yelled, "PULL BACK NOW OR YOU"RE GOING TO GET SWALLOWED!"

They looked down to see the shadow slowly spreading toward them.

Both pilots scrambled back racing against the elongating shadow.

_**(Sometime later…)**_

"WHAT?"

"Yes, we are going to drop the rest of our N2 mines on the shadow, but we'll need you two neutralize its AT field with your own." Ritsuko told Asuka for the fourth time in a period of ten minutes.

"Dr Akagi…" Rei spoke up for the first time.

"Yes… Rei?" Ritsuko spit out.

"What about Shinji? Wouldn't that kind of power kill the pilot too?"

"Our only objective is to retrieve…Unit 1." Misato told them looking away.

"THAT'S A LOAD OF BULLS-" Rei covered Asuka's mouth.

"We understand." Rei said before Asuka tore her hand from her mouth.

"You're on stand-by. Wait for the command to begin the operation." Misato said as she and Ritsuko took their exit.

A couple hours later the planes were overhead and waiting to drop their payload.

As Gendo was about to give the order to begin Shigeru interrupted him.

"Sir the Angel is giving off increased readings."

"Ignore it. Commence-" He was interrupted again by Makoto pulling video feed of the Angel's shadow.

A familiar roar bellowed across the audio.

Everyone watched in shock as Eva 1 freed itself from its shadowy hell.

Eva 01 gave a final roar and completely came free covered in the Angel's blood.

_-Guardian-_

A couple days later Shinji woke up.

By the way the sunlight streamed in through the blinds let Shinji know the sun had just risen.

With those stripes of light he noticed a blue wig lying on the side of his bed…

'_Blue wig?' _he thought_._

He reached down and stoked Rei's hair.

'_Were you waiting for me Rei?'_

This went on for a few moments and then Shinji was greeted by a pair of red eyes.

Rei smiled at her friend. "Shinji you're awake…" and then she blushed.

Realization struck Shinji. He was caressing her face…but he couldn't stop it.

He had her hand and was pulling her toward him…she didn't resist.

Their faces were inches apart before the door burst open. Rei quickly pulled back to a standing position managing to control her blush.

Misato rushed to Shinji's side and enveloped him in a tight hug.

After her release of emotions, she held him at arm's length. "Shinji how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine Misato."

At that moment a doctor came in followed by Asuka who gave Shinji a hug.

The doctor cleared his throat catching their attention.

He appeared mid-thirties with thinning brown hair and an average appearance. He had black, thick-rimmed glasses, a thick nose, brown eyes and a neatly trimmed moustache.

"Hello Shinji, how do you feel?"

"I'm a little sore and I don't remember much but I'm doing well."

"That's good to hear but…I've been…ordered to tell you that as soon as you are cleared you are to be put back on duty…"

Misato and Asuka began voicing their protests but were stopped by Shinji's next words.

"That's good. I have a need for combat…"

The girls looked at him in shock and noticed his eyes were the same color as his Eva's.

The doctor gave him a questioning look.

Another two days found Shinji at home.

Today Misato had another meeting and Asuka was spending the day with Hikari.

Shinji stared at his ceiling. He was slowly giving in to sleep.

_Shinji opened his eyes to his darkened room._

"_Well, you've finally come back…" the figure stated._

"_I thought you were gone, SEELIA…"_

_She paused. "No…I would _never_ leave you…"_

_Shinji rose from his bed and took her into his arms._

_She gasped._

"_I owe you something…" He murmured in her ear while drawing small circles on her back._

"_What could that possibly be?" She murmured back, one hand stroking his aroused groin._

_Shinji spun 180 and placed her on the bed._

"_Mmmm…" She moaned as Shinji's tongue explored her most sensitive area._

_When she was good and wet Shinji leaned into her face. His eyes had acquired that yellow glow and hers' were glittering in the dark._

"_Be gentle Shinji…"_

_Shinji smirked at her._

_He centered himself over her and entered her. The first couple of entries were sweet and slow but Shinji sped up, much to her liking._

_After he was finished they laid there. SEELIA had her head on his chest._

"_Are you mine Shinji?" _

_She looked up to see him fading._

"_No!" She growled._

"_I will kill you and take what is mine!" She hissed, her eyes glowing._

_-Guardian-_

The lunch time bell rang.

As Shinji made his way there Mizuki cut him off from an adjacent hallway.

"Oh, Shinji hi! Listen, my unit just came in and I want to ask you something."

"…okay…"

Mizuki grabbed his arm and pulled him to the roof of the school.

Shinji seated himself on the roof floor with his back to the ledge.

"So…what is it you want to know Mizuki?"

Shinji looked into Mizuki's eyes and instead of seeing her usual dark green they were chocolate brown and her hair was black and the red streaks were purple.

"What do you know of your father's past?" Mizuki's voice was different. It was more mature and had the air of someone who loves to mock.

"Nothing really…"

"Well do you know what he's doing with Ritsuko?"

"Uh…no."

Mizuki smirked.

"Well…he's-"

_Guardian_

_**Review!**_

_**What do you think of SEELIA and Shinji's dreams?**_

_**Do you like where it's going?**_

_**Give me your opinions!**_


End file.
